


遇事不决金苹果

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 遇事不决金苹果 E水仙+茄
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 4





	遇事不决金苹果

艾吉奥在画家的床上醒来，他们难得的没有在睡觉前滚上一轮或是几轮，所以他们的睡衣还好好的裹在身上，而艾吉奥决定把深夜惊醒的原因算到身边熟睡的画家头上。  
但这不能真正解释他从梦中醒来这件事，他侧过头，直直看向房间角落。直觉告诉他有人隐藏在阴影里，安静内敛到和阴影融为一体。  
年轻的刺客没有打开鹰眼，但他知道那是自己再熟悉不过的人。  
“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。"他听到自己的嗓音嘶哑而干涩，“你是……我。”  
那个男人，他自己，从阴影里走出来。他缓缓走进窗口打进来的那一片月光里，艾吉奥终于看清了对方。那确实是他，或者说是几年之后的他。身形比现在更健壮，脸上有时间留下的痕迹，坚毅沉稳，眼神锐利。他甚至留了胡子，衬托得那条疤痕十分明显，而这一切都让他看起来无比性感。  
“我是你。不要问为什么，几年后你会明白的。”  
年长者踩掉靴子，在年轻人逐渐炽热的目光里脱下衣服。他比年轻的刺客要稳重得多，脱下刺客袍的动作甚至称得上闲适，甚至还记得把腰带和袖箭都妥帖放置在桌上。艾吉奥瞪着他，看着自己穿了件领口大开的里衣爬上床。所以这么多年过去了我还穿着这种衣服?他在心底嘀咕，伸手摸了一把对方领口裸露的皮肤。

画家可怜的小床只能塞下两个人，年长者——奥迪托雷——干脆跨坐到自己腰上，重量毫不客气地压下来，换来年轻人一个不满的哼哼。  
“我知道你要做什么，或者说...”年轻人的话被一个吻堵住，对方的嘴唇温热干燥，让人忍不住伸出舌头舔舐。艾吉奥惊讶于自己的接受能力之强，也惊讶于自己有多放荡。他不仅坦然接受了自己正和年长的自己黏糊糊湿漉漉地接吻，还默认了他们接下来要做的事。说实话这够惊世骇俗了，和莱昂纳多滚到一起已经足够令人惊叹，再加上同刚刚见面的，几年后的自己做爱？  
这真刺激，并且我身材真好，他想。  
年轻的刺客感觉到对方的手从睡衣下摆伸进去，在腰间来回摩挲，手上的老茧磨得他心底酥麻。所以几年来他的习惯都没有改变，不论是衣服还是做爱的习惯——先是从衣服下摆探进去，再从腰侧一路到乳间。他熟悉自己身上所有的敏感点，快感顺着手指在在身体里点起一串劈里啪啦的电流。  
艾吉奥握住抵在自己腿根的东西，他再熟悉不过的形状，而他也正硬邦邦地顶着年长的自己。  
“我知道我要做什么。“奥迪托雷终于直起身，并且补齐了被他打断的那句话。他的嘴唇湿漉漉地泛着水光，这让他看起来年轻了一点，也更加性感。他的胡须，天啊。艾吉奥觉得自己更硬了。  
“莱昂呢。”他凑上去舔了舔对方的下巴，换来一声嗤笑。  
“我们可以等他醒来。”  
“好吧。”  
年轻人瘪瘪嘴，扯开对方的裤腰把手探进去，“哦，我真棒。”

莱昂纳多是被水声和呻吟喘息吵醒的，以及身下小床莫名其妙的震动。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，在下一刻被吓到清醒。  
“什么...？！”画家发誓，他有想过这个画面，但从未想过有一天它会真的摆在自己面前。两个艾吉奥在他的床上，在他身边，相拥着滚成一团，像两只发情的大猫，毛茸茸黏糊糊地互相磨蹭。更别提他们还在抚慰对方滴着水的阴茎。上帝，他的眼睛快黏在那两根东西上了。  
“艾吉奥，这到底是怎么回事。”  
“莱昂，你醒了。”年轻的刺客把握着对方阴茎地手指放到嘴边舔舐，这让他有些口齿不清，甚至带上点委屈，“他说我们可以等你醒来，然后加入我们。”  
他半躺在床上支着上半身，另一只手还不忘在身上人的胸膛抚摸。  
“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”年长者凑过去，给了画家一个黏糊糊的亲吻。  
“这算什么....”莱昂纳多飞快地接受了现在的场景，就当这是一个梦，他想。没人给他解释，画家也没有继续追问的想法。毕竟盛宴在眼前，他大可在狂欢结束后寻找缘由。  
画家嘀嘀咕咕地蹭到年轻人身后，奥迪托雷动作利索地爬起来和他一同夹住艾吉奥，他们一向默契，不论是两个人还是三个人，年长或是年轻。完全被动的年轻刺客终于不安地瑟缩了一下。  
“诸行皆可，亲爱的。”奥迪托雷越过自己的肩膀，给了画家第二个吻。

画家硬的飞快，艾吉奥感受到他热乎乎的阴茎在穴口滑动，奥迪托雷的阴茎则沉甸甸地抵在他小腹上，艾吉奥忍不住伸手把自己和对方的东西拢起来撸动。阴茎挤压堆叠的快感让他的后穴涌出一股水流，同时他也好奇年长的自己是不是同样爽到流水。  
天啊，这太爽了。  
“亲爱的艾吉奥...”画家几乎在叹息，他的手指在年轻人湿润的穴口滑动，他甚至能感受到它在一张一合地祈求随便什么东西塞进来。他了解挚友的全部，包括在床上那些隐秘的习惯。  
“我想你们会喜欢这个的。”他咬着艾吉奥的肩头含糊不清地开口，伸手包裹住他们的阴茎头部大力揉搓。他们可怜的，粉色水润的，甚至还挂着水滴的小口，在画家称得上粗暴的动作下爆发出强烈的快感。艾吉奥猛然后仰倒进莱昂纳多怀里，得到一个落在嘴角的舔吻。奥迪托雷则要好得多，他甚至还能凑上前啃咬年轻人的喉结。  
油在不远处的柜子里，但没有人想下床去拿。莱昂纳多手上沾满了液体，来自奥迪托雷们，他干脆就着这点液体往里送入一根手指，换来年轻人嘶哑的呻吟。画家顺势贴上年轻人的后背，把压进年长者怀里。  
艾吉奥得说枕着自己胸肌的感觉确实不错，他甚至还用虎牙磨了磨对方的乳头，满意地感受到手里的阴茎跳了一下。  
“你刚刚可没有叫到这么哑。”奥迪托雷回敬般掐了把他的腿根。  
“闭嘴。”  
莱昂纳多看着好笑，两个奥迪托雷在他的床上拌嘴的这场景可不容易见到。艾吉奥光洁的后颈就暴露在眼前，他忍不住凑上前舔咬，空闲的右手抚上他的乳头按压拨弄。  
“你的动作可以快点。”  
“如你所愿。”  
画家塞进了第二根手指，紧接着是第三根第四根。艾吉奥的穴口咬得很紧，但内壁柔软妥帖到任他玩弄。水声随着莱昂纳多的抽动逐渐增大，伴随着的还有年轻人堪称放荡的呻吟。艾吉奥从不在床上压抑自己的声音，至少现在不会。  
莱昂纳多的手指有常年绘画和制作发明留下的老茧，摩擦在肉壁上带起阵阵酥麻。画家刻意避开了凸的那点，快感海浪般绵延不断，同时缺少攀上高潮的顶点。他们时常会在床上玩这个，莱昂纳多一向热衷在一开始用手指把艾吉奥操哭一次，而刺客往往会把好脾气留给床上的画家。  
艾吉奥闭上眼，沉浸在莱昂纳多带来的快感里，他的腰快没力气了，快感抽走了大部分的体力，如果不是奥迪托雷撑着——他感受到床单柔软的触感。

“……？”他睁开眼睛，看到正抵在嘴边的阴茎。年轻的刺客勉强抬起头，对上那双棕褐色的眼睛。谁都没有开口，年长者甚至没有下一步动作，他们只是沉默地对视。艾吉奥明白奥迪托雷想做什么，也知道自己无法拒绝。他一向清楚自己要做什么，同时清楚自己有多强硬。

但是说实话，给自己做个口交，这事是挺难遇到的。  
艾吉奥把头枕上对方的大腿，侧头吞下自己的阴茎。

画家的占有欲远比艾吉奥想象中要强，即便正在操着他嘴的是刺客本人。莱昂纳多抽出手指，顺手把湿淋淋的液体抹在刺客结实的大腿上，流下一串反光的水痕。他的阴茎抵在年轻人不断收缩的穴口上，迟迟没有下一步动作。艾吉奥知道他在等自己开口，请求他狠狠操进来，最好是直接把自己操到高潮。  
他想开口，但是他的嘴被阴茎塞到鼓胀，甚至连嘴唇都被撑薄，只能吐出含糊不清的音节。奥迪托雷的手正死死压在他的后脑勺上，胯部在一刻不停地摆动，这一切都让他像被捆住翅膀的雏鹰无法动弹。艾吉奥试图向后献出自己的流着水的屁股，接着被年长的刺客掐住阴茎无法动弹。  
“操我。”困顿的雏鹰听到自己的声音自头顶传来。  
莱昂纳多狠狠操了进去，他动作很大，甚至把艾吉奥整个人往前顶了一点。奥迪托雷感觉到自己捅进了一个柔韧的地方，温暖舒适到让他漏出一点呻吟。年轻的刺客则没那么好受，突如其来的顶撞几乎让他窒息，同时也带来了一阵难以言喻的快感。  
所以我的的嘴巴也能成为敏感点。他迷迷糊糊地想着。  
画家没在意两位佛罗伦萨的雄鹰的想法，他退出来了一截，让头部顶在被忽略许久的那点上碾压——他清楚怎么让艾吉奥高潮。  
快感铺天盖地地涌起，像海洋掀起巨浪迎面而下，艾吉奥的眼前泛起白光，房间里回荡的呻吟和喘息声同视野里的东西一并消失，他只能感受到身后和嘴里不停抽送的东西带起连绵的刺激。

过了一分钟，也有可能是五分钟或是更久，年轻人的视线终于开始聚焦。艾吉奥知道自己爽翻了，前后都是，他率先毁了莱昂纳多地床单，乱七八糟地射了一堆在棉布上，可能还有后穴流出来的水。有东西黏糊糊的挂在脸上，他摸了一把——毫无疑问他被年长的自己射了一脸。  
“我该感谢你没有射进我嘴里吗。”艾吉奥半真半假地抱怨，他不是那么在意自己到底把东西射进哪了，甚至还用手指沾了点往嘴里塞，“这真够劲。”  
“实际上，他不准我射进去。”奥迪托雷正抓自己的阴茎磨蹭着年轻刺客的下巴，他比年轻的自己更清楚莱昂纳多的占有欲。  
“实际上我不相信，算了，等几年后我就知道了。”艾吉奥没有换个体位的意思，他还保持着抬高屁股趴在床上的姿势，甚至舔了口眼前的阴茎。莱昂纳多的已经退出来了，但他知道画家没有射，至少他没有射在自己体内。  
“下一轮？”奥迪托雷没给他更多的休息时间。年长的刺客托住他的腋下，把软绵绵的年轻人抬高塞进画家怀里。莱昂纳多搂住他，得到一个带着精液味道的吻。好吧，这倒是经常发生的事，往往发生在他们给了对方一个口交之后。  
“乐意之至。”艾吉奥甚至能听出莱昂纳多声音的愉悦。

“你们不能……呃……”年轻人皱眉感受两个人的手指在自己后穴搅动，他知道将要发生什么，这不是没有过，但当时和莱昂纳多一起进来的不过是一只制作精良的画笔。  
“你会喜欢的，”画家咬住他的耳垂，“我还没有射过。”  
“Dio...”艾吉奥感受到自己在被慢慢撑开，手指在自己体内旋转按压，他们确实很有默契，两个人同时避开了他的敏感点。艾吉奥低头就能看到画家抵在小腹上的阴茎，以及身后滚烫的，塞在臀逢里的东西，再过一会它们就会一起操进来。  
天啊，他甚至更兴奋了。  
艾吉奥把头埋进画家的颈窝，呻吟越发大声起来。他分不清是谁的手指撑开穴口，又是谁在内壁抠挖。快感潮水般向上蔓延，他的下半身像是泡在温水里一般酥麻。后穴传来的水声甚至比之前更明显，同呻吟和喘息一齐回荡在画家的小屋里，放荡而色情。  
他感觉到身后的手指撤了出来，两根阴茎紧接着挤了进去。莱昂纳多咬住他的嘴唇吸吮，奥迪托雷在他的后颈啃啃咬咬，还不忘记揉弄他红艳的乳头。年轻人知道他们是在分散自己的注意力，但这一切偏偏起了反作用。快感在身体各处炸开，衬得身下的撕裂感更加明显。他知道自己没有真的裂开，只是这太过了。他从没有被塞到这么满过，像装满水的水袋。  
感谢奥迪托雷和莱昂纳多的默契，他们同时把阴茎塞进了最深处，沉甸甸的阴囊一起撞上年轻人的屁股。他内壁上凸起的那点被狠狠擦过，快感再一次爆发开，和痛感一齐撞击着他的大脑。  
艾吉奥期待他们再来一次，却迟迟没有等到下一次抽动，莱昂纳多的舌头在他嘴里戳刺，模仿着性交的动作，他下意识伸出舌头去追逐那块灵活的软肉。感  
“嗯...谁都，动一动。好年轻人挣扎着吐出破碎的音节，奥迪托雷掐着他乳头的动作愈发凶狠，刺痛混合着快感让他的大脑一片混沌。他的阴茎抵在画家的小腹上磨蹭，在平时他能就这对方的小腹把自己弄射，精液甚至能射到对方的胸膛上。但是现在他的身下塞着两根阴茎，这让他只能小幅度地安慰自己。  
他们同时向外退出一点，艾吉奥甚至能感受到阴茎上暴起的血管在肠壁上划过的触感。这太刺激了，他知道奥迪托雷和莱昂纳多有同样的感受——听听他们猛然拔高的喘息就知道了。这很美妙，他还没有被满足，但他希望现状能维持的更久一些，即便他只是想多听听他们的因为自己而发出的声音。  
莱昂纳多先顶了回去，囊袋和刺客的撞在一起，他没有做多余的动作，艾吉奥偏偏感受到了对方莫名其妙的占有欲。很快他就无法思考了，奥迪托雷也开始了抽送，他的动作要比画家大得多，每一下都退出到只剩头部塞在里面。而他们的抽送甚至不在一个频率上，艾吉奥觉得自己正在马背上起伏，又像是海中颠簸的一叶小舟。疼痛不知何时已经消失无踪，他闭上眼，任由自己在快感的海洋里沉沦。  
他不知道过了多久，快感一直连绵不断地包裹着他。直到莱昂纳多抱紧了他，一股液体冲刷上他的肠壁，画家的阴茎进到不能再深，正抽动着往外吐精。被内射的心理满足甚至比生理快感更让他满足。奥托雷没有让他休息，他抵着艾吉奥肠壁上凸起的那点射出了今天的第二发。年轻人的呻吟猛然拔高——他还以为自己不能喊出更大的声音了——甚至带了哭腔。白光再次在眼前蔓延，快感多到快溢出来，他抱紧了画家，指甲甚至在对方的背上划出一道道艳红的痕迹。

他们互相倚靠着，各种液体乱七八糟的糊在身上。高潮的余韵还未消散，奥迪托雷把下巴放在艾吉奥肩头和画家吻的黏糊糊。  
“操...你们真的把我灌满了。”  
他已经叫哑了，奥迪托雷和他同时达到的高潮，而他把精液射到了画家的胸膛。两位年长者的阴茎都退了出来，艾吉奥毫不在意地摸了摸自己后穴。那个小洞还在往外一张一合地吐出精液，奥迪托雷也手沾了点，接着把那点白浊涂到画家脸上。  
“说真的，这太棒了。"莱昂纳多终于从他们粘腻的亲吻里找到一点空隙发表感想，“我真希望你能留下来。”  
“我会想你的。”奥迪托雷向前把他们按倒在床上，“现在睡一觉。醒来一切都会回归正常。”  
“你要走了？”艾吉奥没掩饰自己的不舍，“我还会记得你吗。”  
“如果你希望。”年长的刺客走下床，蹲在自己的衣服堆里翻翻找找。艾吉奥看到他拿起一个袋子，他伸手触碰了里面的东西，接着金色的光芒照亮了房间。  
“这是什么？艾吉奥，这太神奇了！”  
“你会知道的莱昂，现在你们需要睡一觉。”  
——————————————————————————————  
年长的刺客穿戴整齐，依次亲吻了熟睡的自己和挚友。  
“我爱你们，”他说，接着消失在房间的阴影里。


End file.
